


[Podfic] Bear This Together

by sisi_rambles



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Clothing, Drabble, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Some of the rules about being Emperor are less strict.





	[Podfic] Bear This Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apiary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiary/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bear This Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295970) by [Brigdh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigdh/pseuds/Brigdh). 



Length: 00:00:58

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/The%20Goblin%20Emperor/Bear%20This%20Together.mp3) (1.0 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/The%20Goblin%20Emperor/Bear%20This%20Together.m4b) (1.0 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
